User blog:Williamw6547/PvP Usage Data
Here is the data of Monster usage in PvP. Taking the top 100 players of certain seasons we compile it into data. ++ Disclaimer ++ Data here should be not taken as rankings for the monsters. This is merely just the data of monsters in Pvp. Keep in mind percentage is out of all of the total monsters surveyed. (692.) Top Ten Number 1: Warmaster Ragnarok is no surprise as number one on this list. He is mostly used in multiplayer defense teams for being an amazing anticipater. Great stats and an amazing move pool is the reason why he's the number one most used monster. Usage #: 86 Percentage: 12% Number 2: Lord Pumpseed is an amazing denier, with skills that are just amazing. There are too many good things about him. His skills are good, his stats are good, his trait is good, and he looks epic. This monster is also an obvious choice by top players. Usage #: 72 Percentage: 10% Number 3: Hornet is an amazing support with a spectacular trait. He has 3608 speed, tons of NER skills, deny, and life drain. He has a ton of great positive effects in his arsenal such as control immunity and torture immunity. As the best support, no wonder so many top players use him. Usage #: 60 Percentage: 9% Number 4: Another great denier, Warmaster Thalassa is very versatile and has amazing mega freeze skills. The only reason why she probably isn't used as much as Lord Pumpseed is most likely because of her speed compared to Pumpseed. (3575 to 3542.) This doesn't stop her from being one of the best deniers in the game and is the reason why she is in the top ten most used. Usage #: 58 Percentage: 8% Number 5: Santerion is, to be honest, a very toxic tank. His trait makes him very annoying to deal with and has some decent support skills. The main reason why players use him for multiplayer is just for his trait. Artifact, megataunt, SC: damage reduction, and taunt! This is why he is in the top ten most used PVP monsters. Usage #: 56 '' ''Percentage: 8% '' '''Number 6: Wyrmlad is a very good support/attacker. He has an amazing movepool with moves that can resurrect, PER, double PER, do damage, torture, and team NER. He is a great monster and it's obvious why he's in the top ten. (Though his usage surprises me a bit...) '''''Usage #: 50 Percentage: 7% Number 7: Nikasia is a very controversial topic in the monster legends competitive wiki. She has decent support moves, but the best thing about her is just her trait: Resurrection block, with area dodge. That's why she is in the top ten most used PVP monsters.'' '' Usage #: 42 Percentage: 6% Number 8: Eisul is known as the best tank in the game. He has a great health stat, an amazing trait, and decent deny skills. Though his trait is slightly worse than Santerion he is still a very good monster. His skills and trait are what makes him top ten worthy.'' '' Usage #: 38 Percentage: 5% Number 9: Can we get an F in the chat for this guy. Reborn anew, Nisael has great support skills along with such sketchy revival skills. Having revival skills that involve turn transferring, and AoE resurrection, he belongs in the top ten.'' '' Usage #: 34 Percentage: 5% Number 10: '''Wildbird is number 10 on this list. He is an amazing pierce attacker with great setup skills and high damaging skills. Wildbird has great stats and a very good trait. (Pierce, positive effects protected, stun immunity, and hardened.)'' '' ''Usage #: 32'' ''Percentage: 4%'' ''Honorable Mentions: ' Warmaster Elvira : 3% Hookuai : 3% Warmaster Sherezar: 2% Ugluk: 2%